1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to 5-[(4-aryl or heteroaryl-1-piperazinyl)alkyl]-2-oxazolidinones that have anxiolytic properties and a pharmaceutical composition for treating anxiety in warm blooded animals, including humans.
2. Information Disclosure Statement
U.S. Pat. No. 3,419,559, 3,455,941; 3,457,267 and 3,513,236 disclose oxazolidinones including those of Formula A: ##STR3## wherein R is H, loweralkyl, cycloalkyl or benzyl; R' is H or loweralkyl independently;
R" is H or loweralkyl independently; PA1 n is 1 or 2; and PA1 Ar is phenyl or substituted phenyl.
Compounds of Formula A are disclosed as having tranquilizer and analgetic properties. Intermediates useful in preparing compounds of Formula A are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,423,418.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,886,794 discloses antiallergy 2-oxazolidinones of Formula B which encompasses. ##STR4## the 5-substituted oxazolidinones. A copending U.S. application, Ser. No. 07/633,030 filed Dec. 24, 1990 discloses antiallergy properties of certain 5-[(4-aryl-1-piperazinyl)alkyl]-2-oxazolidinones.